You can still be free
by Bookie
Summary: Olivia was playing her giutar in Central Park, when one of the newsies interupts her. Now that she's known him for 5 months, something happens that will change their lives Please Read and Review! Part 2 of 2 is up. Finished!
1. Part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Stress, Cairo, Martini, Sclub 7's "I'll be there for you", or Savage Garden's "You can still be free". I do own Olivia Rambaldi.

Looking In My Memory What Did I See   
All The Good Times You Gave To Me   
Even From The Park Way After Dark   
Listen To The Radio In My Car   
It's Times Like These You See The Wood From The Trees   
You Come To My Aid When I'm On My Knees   
The Next Time You Feel Alone Just Pick Up The Phone

Olivia Rambaldi was sitting on the grass in Central Park. It was a warm, cloudy, windy day, and it was the beginning of fall. Olivia picked up her guitar and started to play the song she had just been writing. She was not quite sure of what the lyrics were going to be, but she still sang with all her energy.

            She was nearing the chorus, which happened to be her favorite part. It was the first part she had come up with. She played the last few notes, and let the wind carry them away.

Reach Out And Touch Whisper My Name   
I Will Deliver Again And Again   
Straight From The Heart Honest And True   
I Promise You This I Will Be There For You

            Olivia sat in silence. All of a sudden she heard the sound of someone clapping. She turned around, and saw that a boy, who looked like he was about 17, was standing there. He had glasses, brown hair and eyes, and he was about average height.

            "What are you doing there?" Olivia said, mad that she had let someone hear her play and sing.

            "Listening to you play," the boy said chuckling, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

When I Think I'd Be Lost Without You   
Makes Me Wonder What I Did Before You   
When It Mattered You Were There For Me   
You Were My Rock Boy You Were My Energy   
Time Flies But I'll Never Forget The Way It Was The Day We Met   
Don't Be Surprised You Know It's True   
I'm Gonna Be There For You

            "Well I didn't ask you to listen. I don't even know who you are!" Olivia exclaimed.

            "Well excuse me," the boy said. "I should have introduced myself. My name is Specs."

            "What a strange name," Olivia said. 

            "Well I'm a newsie, and all of us have names like this." Specs said. "What's your name?"

            "Oh," Olivia said, embarrassed that she forgot to introduce herself. "I'm Olivia Rambaldi."

Reach Out And Touch Whisper My Name   
I Will Deliver Again And Again   
Straight From The Heart Honest And True   
I Promise You This I Will Be There For You

            Specs smiled at her. Olivia just remembered why she was talking to him, and was mad again.

            "You still haven't told me why you were listening to me. I don't like it when people listen to me without asking." Olivia said crossly.

            "Well," Specs said, amused that she was annoyed at him listening to her play. "I was just selling the last of my papes, when I heard someone playing the guitar. I walked over to see who was playing and singing, and I saw that it was you. I was waiting to tell you how good you were, but it seems you don't like compliments." This comment made Olivia blush. "Plus if you don't like people listening to you, why are you playing in Central Park?"

Through The Sun Through The Rain   
I Will Still Feel The Same   
Be It Good Be It Bad   
I'll Always Understand   
When You're Down When You're Blue   
I Will Be There For You   
Cause Nobody Does It Better   
We're Gonna Get There Together

            Olivia was shocked. How dare this boy come up to her and criticize her on where she came to play and where she couldn't.

            "How dare you criticize me! You don't even know me. Plus, for your information, I do like to get compliments, I just don't get them that often." Olivia said.

Through The Sun And Through The Rain   
I'll Be There For You   
Through The Sun And Through The Rain   
Be There I'll Be There For You

            "How about we start all over again," Specs said walking away.

            Olivia gave a small smile. Specs walked back over to her, and stopped in front of her.

            "Hi," he said. "My name's Specs."

            "Hi," Olivia replied. "I'm Olivia Rambaldi. Pleased to meet you."

Reach Out And Touch Whisper My Name   
I Will Deliver Again And Again   
Straight From The Heart Honest And True   
I Promise You This I Will Be There For You

            *                                               *                                               *

  
  
   
  
 


	2. Part 2 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Stress, Cairo, Martini, Sclub 7's "I'll be there for you", or Savage Garden's "You can still be free". I do own Olivia Rambaldi.

Cool breeze and autumn leaves   
Slow motion daylight   
A lone pair of watchful eyes   
Oversee the living   
Feel the presence all around

Olivia had known Specs for 5 months. She had come to live at Central Park Lodging House that was run by Bookie and Martini. She had moved in there because it was cheaper than her apartment, and she had lost her job. Other than Bookie and Martini, she had made a few new friends. There was Jack's girl Stress, and there was David's girl Cairo. Everyone had made her feel quite welcome, and she sometimes wondered what she would do without them.

            Today started like any other day. It was a cool, fall morning, and sunny. Everyone went out and sold their papers. Olivia was selling alone today because she had to go buy a present for Specs. It was his birthday tomorrow, and she wanted it to be special.

A tortured soul   
A wound unhealing   
No regrets or promises   
The past is gone   
But you can still be free   
If time will set you free

            Olivia was on the way to the store to buy his gift, when Stress and Cairo came running up.

            "Olivia!" Stress said, her honey colored hair all out of place. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

            "What's going on?" Olivia asked.  
            "Follow us, we need to hurry." Cairo replied, pushing her brown hair behind her ears.

Time now to spread your wings   
To take to flight   
The life endeavour   
Aim for the burning sun

            Olivia just shrugged, and followed the two breathless girls. By the time they reached their destination, which was the Manhattan Lodging house, Stress and Cairo had somber looking faces. Olivia was confused as to why she had been brought here. The three girls went insides, and straight up to the bunkroom.

            When they stepped inside, they say that a small crowed had gathered. There was Bookie and Martini with their guys Racetrack and Blink, Jack, David, Dutchy, and Kloppman. They were all huddled around a bunk, and turned around when they heard the girls enter the room. Bookie took one look at Olivia, and burst into tears. Racetrack pulled her in for a hug, and held her as she cried.

You'll be trapped inside   
But you can still be free   
If time will set you free   
But it's a long long way to go

            "What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "Why's Bookie crying?"

            "There is something that we need to tell you Olivia," Martini said, walking over to her. "There has been an accident."

            "Oh my!" Olivia exclaimed. "What happened? Who go hurt?"

            "You might want to sit down my dear," Kloppman said gently. "You see, the person who got hurt was… Specs."

            Kloppman stepped back to reveal the injured body. Olivia jumped up and ran over to the bunk. She saw Specs lying there, barely breathing.

Keep moving way up high   
You see the light   
It shines forever   
Sail through the crimson skies   
The purest light

            "Oh my god," Olivia said, starting to cry. "Specs, can you hear me? I'm right here sweetie. Don't worry, I won't leave you."

            Olivia knelt beside the bunk, and took his hand. She could feel his hand grip hers ever so slightly.

            "Olivia," he said in a whisper. "I'll always love you."

            Olivia felt his grip loosen, and his arm go limp.

            "No!" Olivia cried. "I never got to tell him that I loved him!"

            Dutchy, Specs best friend, knelt down beside her, and held Olivia as she cried her heart out.

The light that sets you free   
If time will set you free   
Sail through the wind and rain tonight   
You're free to fly tonight   
And you can still be free

            Two days later, there was a small funeral for Specs. Cairo and David had talked a kind minister into giving a service. Stress and Jack handled the invitations.

            The ceremony was beautiful, and everyone cried. Olivia was the last person to throw a flower onto Specs' coffin before they lowered it into the ground. As she threw the yellow rose, a single tear fell down her cheek. The wind carried it to the middle of the coffin, where it laid perfectly. Before Olivia turned to leave with the rest of her friends, she whispered something to the wind.

            "I'll always love you Specs."

And going higher than mountain tops   
And go high the wind don't stop   
And go high   
Free to fly tonight   
Free to fly tonight


End file.
